High School Musical 5: Senior Year Repeat
by StupidSequel
Summary: The HSM gang fail senior year on purpose so they can be in high school for another high school musical. Elements such as m-preg, a wishing star, space travel, and death defying thrill rides are present as well as the stress of school work.


**High School Musical 5: Senior Year Repeat (or to elaborate, Held Back in Senior Year Just So They Can Do Another Crappy Sequel to Keep the Name 'High School Musical')**

(Please note, I've never watched any of the HSM movies and I'm not interested in doing so, so this should be interesting. He he he! Also, every time a character says something, they sing it. Every line is sung except for one which I will alert you when the time comes, so it can be a musical, not an opera. The characters are all played by 70 to 80 year old obese males wearing bikinis and the female characters are all wearing female wigs and bow-ties. They also have huge protruding beer bellies and haven't shaved in a while, and their singing voices are extremely grating. Bad sequels to High School Musical are a given, but you've never seen anything quite like this!)

Sharpay, Jason, Troy, and all the rest of the cast were sitting in summer school, singing about their situation. They had all gotten straight F's on their report cards. It was entirely intentional, and if you took the time to read the bold note immediately after the title, you'd have some background info.

"Gotta do some work, but screw the rules, we got song! We gonna rock it out now and do our dance," they sung in chorus.

"May I have a calculator?" Gabriella asked. Troy handed her some weird machine that was not a calculator.

"DUDE, THAT'S A PERCOLATOR! CLEAN OUT YOUR EARS, DUDE!" Gabriella stormed. Troy put it back and handed her a TI-84 plus silver edition. "Now what is 4+4. Show me, oh wise one." The number 8 turned up. What else would it be? The supervisor of summer school seemed oblivious to all the drama.

"We're in summer school, gonna be here for a while, then we can repeat senior year so we can do another high school musical! If this was a movie, it would be called 'High School Musical 5: Senior Year Repeat.' Zero work is the name of our game," they all yelled. Ryan ran outside the classroom and pulled the fire alarm, and then he cut up some red and yellow construction paper and put it in front of a fan.

"FIRE!" Ryan yelled. Everyone lined up outside the classroom door and traveled out of the building because they actually thought the construction paper in front of the fan was a real fire. BUT THERE WAS NO SMOKE! Shows how stupid and gullible the characters are.

"Our school. It has burned down. Now where will we get our education and continue our summer school?" Sharpay whispered. The school building was perfectly fine. The firefighters came "too late" and saw the "damage" had been done, and went away in their firetrucks without spraying anything. I stress the fact that the school building was perfectly fine, but everyone treated the situation as if it really had burned down. The whole summer school class was led to a community college next door to continue the rest of their summer school instead of the typical summer fun of eating ice cream or being a ride warrior. They appeared to enjoy it.

The big day came. Actually, no, because it wasn't more than 24 hours. I mean the first day of school, or another way to put it, the first day of their second senior year of high school in the "burned ruins" of East High School. They did so poorly in summer school, they made straight F's look like straight A+'s. And those F's were zero percents, too! Oh no! They all have differing schedules! No two students have the exact same schedules, so doing a musical is gonna be a hard work. Gotta stay strong.

Sharpay and Gabriella took a finite math class together. None of the other cast was in the room, but there were other students. They had the bright idea of arranging for everyone to bring their cell phones and record themselves singing and send each other the video clips and combine them together to make a musical number before school started. At 11:11...

"First day of school, woo hoo! We do yet another High School Musical! We gonna rock this world my homies!" the cell phone recordings went. Once again the teachers ignored their fancy schmancy shenanigans.

Between third and fourth period, Troy and Chad were seen kissing each other.

"I love you, dude!" one of them said to the other. It doesn't matter which one.

"I think I want a baby, but I'm not ready for sex," Troy whispered. They decided to cut class together and walk to the next door amusement park. They got in line for the new 800 foot tall roller coaster.

"Screw math! I can't add numbers and letters! What are these teachers smoking?" Chad ranted. The only line that's not sung is coming up shortly.

"I wanna go somewhere where it's night time so I can wish upon a star at 11:11 so it can come true. My wish is to have a baby." Troy confessed. Chad extended his index finger, stuck it by his head, and moved it in a small circle to indicate craziness. "I don't give a," a bird chirped over that word "what you think." Troy knew that the birds would be flying south for the winter soon, since it was October. School started in August. School started two days ago. WHAT? So Troy went to Kroger with a huge garbage bag. He filled it with 77 packs of dental floss. He escaped with the bag without paying. He laid down on the pavement and made a noise like birdseed. A bird flew over onto him and Troy tied floss around himself to serve as a harness and some floss was tied around the bird's leg. The bird took off, with Troy dangling from it. He had left the US, where he lives, and if he actually doesn't in canon, HE DOES HERE. The bird took him to South America. He could clearly see the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

Get ready, here it comes, the only non-sung line in the whole movie. But first, may I present to you the entire Harry Potter series? No? Are you sure? It's better than this shit and it's only roughly 4,000 pages total. You want me to quit messing around? Okay, even I agree that it's not funny anymore.

The one non-sung line, here it is: "Thank you, bird, I appreciate it. Ugh! If you shit on me again, consider your species extinct, whatever it is. It's called a diaper, fleabag," Troy called after it, then faced the wishing star. On the other side of the world, it was approaching noon. Here it was approaching midnight. He waited until 11:11, and then he did the familiar rhyme we all know and I shall not name, and then:

"I wish I was pregnant," he sung to it (no more talking. All singing from now on. We passed that point of no return).

The next day Troy walked back home and had to miss school because he was going into labor. This was bad timing because Sharpay, Gabriella, and Ryan had formed a study group which he was part of and they had a class assignment together. They had fought tooth and nail to change their schedules. That's how they got their disfiguring scars. The teacher had made an official rule that if any group member was missing, that group member would get a zero whether the absence was excused or not, and the remaining group would get a 25% reduction of their grade. If two were missing, it would be 50% and so on and so forth.

Sharpay was so mad that they had a missing group member, she spent the whole period writing nasty insults to him. She got a text from Troy saying that he got pregnant and must take care of his baby.

"Thanks to him, we can never get full credit! Life is not worth living if I can't have full credit. I WANNA DIE!" Sharpay kicked, stomped, and screamed. She spilled rubber cement all over the poster. If you're curious, they had to make a poster containing the alphabet because they were learning the alphabet. This was not a foreign language or special ed. It was biology class.

"Nice going, Shark-pay, now our poster will get a 49%," Gabriella screamed. Their teacher was fast asleep. There was an empty bottle of melatonin on her desk.

"Wasn't that thing full just three minutes ago?" Sharpay asked.

"Well, we should try to convince her to not reduce our grade, but we must wake her up first," Ryan said. "But that'll be nearly impossible, since she just downed a bottle of melatonin in less than three minutes." He lifted a chair and pounded it hard on her back. She was still sound asleep.

"Nothing," Sharpay said somberly.

Meanwhile, Troy used his suddenly acquired psychic powers that will never be used again and sensed that his classmates were in trouble. His baby boy was asleep in the bassinet. "Bye, Hitler," he whispered to him. He tied his dental floss to another bird and was off to Australia this time. At 11:11...

"I wish that my classmates' teacher will wake up," he wished.

Back at the school, their biology teacher finally woke up.

"We need to talk to you. I don't think it's fair that we have to let our grades suffer because one of our group members happens to have had a baby and therefore I think we should get no percent reduction in our grade." Sharpay tried to convince the teacher. The teacher laughed.

"You expect me to believe that a male could get pregnant? Sure, and houses randomly shoot up in the air. Just for that bullshit story, you get a 105% reduction in your grade. That's WORSE than a zero!"

All throughout the semester, they were doing poorly because Troy was not in their study group since he had a baby to take care of. Another study group consisting of more of the HSM cast was also suffering because they were missing Chad, who stayed home to father Troy's son. Their first two report cards were three D's and three F's.

_We have to get rid of that baby, _everyone thought at the same time. They were in Algebra 2 with the juniors and sophomores.

"It was all that wishing star's fault, I bet. How else could a male get pregnant? He wished upon the star, and now his wish came true," Sharpay concluded. "We should destroy that star, then worry about that baby. Who's with me?" The group raised their hands. "Luckily I paid attention in our US history class and know that World War 2 was over after the US dropped a nuclear bomb on Japan. I have a theory that if we can somehow gather all the world's nuclear weapons and aim it at the wishing star, KABOOM, there will be one less star in the night sky. If one nuclear bomb can destroy a whole city and vaporize a bunch of things, I think all the nuclear weapons in the world should be enough to destroy a star. It's so perfect, it _has _to work." Sharpay rubbed her hands together maliciously.

They snuck out the second floor window of their Algebra 2 class and came to a train crossing. A train sped by and Sharpay, Gabriella, and Ryan climbed on top of one of the train cars and train surfed to the space station. They jumped off the train and went into the space station. They were about to get on the space shuttle when they were stopped by a security guard.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you on this space shuttle as untrained astronauts. I doubt you could withstand 5 G's of force sustained for 10 seconds. If you wanna be astronauts, you gotta be able to withstand powerful, sustained G forces without blacking out or puking. Let me tell you, puking in space is NOT fun." The three of them did a football-style huddle and then decided to travel to an engineering college and steal an engineering textbook and make their own backyard roller coaster with dangerous G forces.

At the Pot School of Engineering at the University of Samus, they weaved past students with 50 lb backpacks and lecture halls. Ryan tiptoed into one of the classrooms and yanked a textbook from one of the students.

"Got it, y'all. Now we can make our own roller coaster using the knowledge from this textbook and train to be an astronaut." Ryan said excitedly. Sharpay went in the computer lab for a few moments and then came out.

"According to RCDB, the roller coaster with the highest G force is Tower of Terror in Gold Reef City, Australia, with 6.3 G's, but I don't think it's sustained. We should beat that with our roller coaster that will pull 8 G's for at least 3 seconds. We will call it the Demon Dragon." Everyone agreed.

They studied the heck out of that textbook and somehow understood the material despite being in senior year and only in Algebra 2 and never having had physics. On their way to their study cave (where they go to study together outside of school) they passed by a construction site. They took some steel girders without being noticed. Those steel girders were heavy as hell and were fairly difficult to take back to their study cave, but it was possible cause they succeeded. Sharpay took out a welding torch from hammer space and began welding the steel beams. Ryan had drawn blue prints for the coaster on a napkin. It went upside down 23 times and according to their insane math and physics calculations, would have a maximum G force of 10, sustained for 4 seconds. It had a maximum height of 173 feet. They crunched the numbers and found that they had to take a total of 47 trips to the construction site to get all the materials to build their coaster.

They found out that it was nearly March. School would end in May. They were screwed, I guess. They had just finished their massive behemoth of a roller coaster. They all volunteered to ride their own creation. They secured their lap bars, and started up the clanking-sounding lift hill. Down the obscenely steep drop they went and through a flat turn near the ground where they experienced 10 G's. It was pretty intense, like feeling your weight times 10. Ouch! Hope they were okay. They were okay, for they are the main characters. They paced through the 23 inversions like it was nothing. When they got off, they felt like they went through a bunch of rounds with world champion boxers.

They rode it 55 times more, holding a video camera to record themselves riding to prove they can ride something like that and be okay. They went back to the space station and showed the security guard their video. He instantly let them on the space shuttle.

"Wait a minute. We need the nuclear weapons to blow up that star.! Damn!" Sharpay remembered.  
"I was on the track team for the past three years. Let me go fetch the nuclear weapons," Ryan suggested. He'd better hurry, for he has 45 minutes before the shuttle takes off.

He pelted off and returned 44 minutes later with a huge plastic bag with all the nuclear weapons in the world in it. There were a bunch of guards of varying nationalities chasing after him. Gabriella and Sharpay pulled him in the space shuttle and then immediately after that, the shuttle took off. All the guard people were shaking their fists in anger.

The G forces they felt on that thing were nothing compared to the intensity of their roller coaster that made the Voyage at Holiday World seem like an ordinary playground swing. They were off, but the shuttle had a different destination in mind. It was heading to the moon. But that's nowhere near the friggin star they were seeking! The HSM gang didn't have space suits and were somehow still alive. They saw no footprints anywhere on the moon.

"Huh. I guess the moon landing really was fake. Who knew?" Sharpay concluded.

"You doofus, if you paid attention in integrated science, we learned that the moon landing was in fact fake." Gabriella snapped. (the author of this story does not really believe the BS that the characters are talking about. Everyone in this story is an idiot.)

"How are we gonna get to that effin star?" Ryan moaned.

"Easy. We commandeer the shuttle and take it there ourselves." Sharpay declared.

"But how will we know exactly which star it is? There are hundreds of stars in the universe, if not thousands," Gabriella pointed out. Sharpay had no clue, and then she suddenly gained plot point specific psychic powers.

"I will use my recently acquired psychic powers to guide us to that star, and when we get there, we'll pelt it with our arsenal of nuclear weapons," Sharpay said maliciously. "Soon no one will be able to wish upon a star."

The three of them climbed into the space shuttle cockpit and began to blast off from the moon, but it was only 1/6 the difficulty of blasting off from Earth. Sharpay's psychic sense guided her through the universe and toward the star. It took them 303 years to get to the star, yet they somehow hadn't aged at all. They were about 25 feet away from the star, but due to convection schmonvection, they were completely unharmed cause otherwise their burning bodies would cause psychological damage if it was described in detail. Ryan climbed out the hatch door with the grocery bag containing all the world's nuclear weapons and lit the match. He hurled the lit match and the bag with the nuclear weapons toward the star, and then they got away as fast as possible. The star exploded in the most epic-sauce explosion ever since the big bang. Sharpay recorded the event on her camera.

"This is so going on YouTube," she commented. There was no more wishing star. There were also no more nuclear weapons, so total nuclear war would be an impossibility.

303 years later they landed back on Earth. "Now let's do something about Chad and Troy's son," they said in unison. They got back in the dark of the night. Sharpay sneaked in Troy and Chad's house and made off with their baby. She looked at his name tag.

"Hitler? This baby's name is Hitler? Eww, what a dumb name! Another reason to get rid of it." The three of them went back to their roller coaster and removed all the brakes, and then put the baby on the roller coaster. The baby completed lap after lap on the roller coaster. They sent a text message to Troy telling him that no one has to worry about their grades anymore now that they can form a study group with him. Troy texted back saying it was a relief because the baby was a burden and he was failing because he was missing school and that he was glad the baby was in a safe place. Hitler spent the rest of his life on the roller coaster, and he'd never been happier.

The gang failed their senior year, and then their next senior year they passed with flying colors, now that the wishing star was gone. They decided on a college to go to.

"Let's go to Southern High School University," they said in unison so that the High School Musicals would never stop.


End file.
